


part

by Pterodactyl



Series: Werewolf!Blaine 'Verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: blaine's dad does a 180. day 16 of the klaine advent drabble challenge 2016.





	

Blaine’s sitting at the back of the annual pack meeting, legs crossed under him with his phone hidden behind the table. His father’s been talking about the normal things, maintaining relationships with local packs and human councils, trying to smooth things over with the vampires and keeping up their friendship with the local coven. Blaine - being barely of age and an omega - does very little for the pack, so he’s basically safe to text Kurt and play Candy Crush.

His boyfriend is waiting outside for the meeting to end so Blaine can stay at his house for a couple days. Seeing as Kurt’s been out of state visiting Carole’s family for two weeks and they’ve barely talked for that entire time, Burt granted Blaine the chance to stay over while they fly further out to visit the less liberal side of Kurt’s family. His parents are happy to have him out from underfoot - Blaine doesn’t get on with most of the family, seeing as the cancellation of his proposed betrothal from the Columbus pack has turned their relationship pretty sour. It’s not like it was ever going to happen, but the pack leader is a pretentious asshole and probably took it as a personal snub. 

Blaine’s phone buzzes.

_ From: Kurt  _ ♥♥♥   
_ I am SO excited to have you all to myself for a couple days. Don’t forget to bring lots of comfy clothes because we are going to LOUNGE, baby :D _

Blaine hides a smile in his hand and texts back quickly.

_ To: Kurt ♥♥♥ _ _   
_ _ Can’t wait either <3 should be out soon. Bored bored bored bored _

_ From: Kurt ♥♥♥ _ _   
_ _ Want me to swoop in and rescue me on my Navigator steed? _

_ To: Kurt ♥♥♥ _ _   
_ _ Not unless you want me to be grounded until I’m 30. _

_ From: Kurt ♥♥♥ _ _   
_ _ :-O :-( :’-( :’,’,’,’-(((( _

_ To: Kurt ♥♥♥ _ _   
_ _ :* :* :* _

Next to him, his cousin Elena nudges him in the ribs and says with a grin, “Being mated looks good on you.”

Blaine blinks several times. “I - what? Where’d you get that from?”

She sniffs. “You smell like it. Never thought you’d get hitched this early.”

“I’m not -” Blaine has to lower his voice as the pack members in front of him turn to glare, “I’m not mated, Elena , I’m just dating.”

She gives him a  _ sure, hon _ look. “Could have fooled me.”

Heat floods his cheeks, and he mumbles a noncommittal reply and hunches down further in his seat.

The meeting wraps up about twenty minutes later, and he’s first out of the door with his duffle bag over his shoulder and his jacket in hand. He darts down the steps and sees Kurt’s car parked down the driveway, but before he can get to it his boyfriend steps out of the car, waving to him.

Blaine feels a smile spread across his face and he breaks into a run, dropping his bag just before leaping into Kurt’s arms. Kurt swings him around, laughing, and then grabs his face and kisses him firmly on the mouth. “Oh my god, I’ve missed you so much.”

Blaine giggles, burying his face in Kurt’s henley and breathing him in. “Missed you too.”

“Are you ready to go? Got everything?”

“Everything I need,” Blaine tucks himself in against Kurt’s side, “Let’s go.”

“Okay,” Kurt kisses his temple and releases him, turns and then lets out a startled gasp. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t - didn’t see you there.”

Blaine looks over his shoulder and sees with a sinking feeling in his stomach, his father standing there.

“Mr. Anderson,” Kurt straightens his spine, “Nice to see you again.”

His father inclines his head slightly. “Kurt. Blaine, can I speak to you for a moment?”

Blaine steps away from Kurt, lets his dad pull him aside.

“I want to remind you,” he says quietly, “That although I shouldn’t approve -”

“God, Dad, do you have to do this right now?” Blaine steps back, “I know you don’t -”

“ _ Though I should not approve _ ,” his father continues, louder, “You are of age, and should you want to pursue your relationship further, I won’t stop you.”

Blaine laughs. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” he takes Blaine by the shoulders, “I want you to be happy, Blaine. Above my responsibility as the pack leader, above any of that, you are my  _ son _ . And I love you. I haven’t shown it, but I love you.”

Blaine feels a lump lodge in his throat. “Dad -”

“I’ve focused too hard on being a good alpha,” his father looks at him, and Blaine realises just how  _ old _ he looks. His hair is more grey than black, his face lined. “I haven’t focused on being a good father.”

Blaine just stares at him, unsure how to react or what to say. His father squeezes his shoulder and turns back to the house.

Blaine feels Kurt take his hand. “Honey?”

“Let’s just go,” Blaine turns, opens the passenger door, “Let’s go.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, “Okay. I can do that.”

They drive for twenty minutes before Blaine starts talking.

“He told me that he wants me to be happy,” he feels tears burn in his eyes, “He wants me to be  _ happy _ . As if he hasn’t spent all of our relationship trying to stop me from being happy, stop us from being together, stop me from  _ disgracing _ the  _ pack _ , and now suddenly he does a complete one-eighty? God, I don’t even know what to think. He’s probably only saying that as if - as if I’m only dating you to get back at him, as if now he’s given me his  _ blessing _ I’ll decide that it’s not  _ worth it _ -”

“Blaine, baby, baby, slow down,” Kurt reaches across, grabs Blaine’s hand, “Squeeze, okay? Squeeze.”

Blaine does squeeze. Tears slip down his face, and he takes several shaky breaths.

“I don’t understand why he’s doing this, after a year of being an  _ asshole _ ,” he swallows, “I just wish he’d leave me alone.”

“Whatever he says, you have me,” Kurt says fiercely. He’s pulled over, and he takes both of Blaine’s hands. “You have me, Blaine.”

Blaine lets his head fall back against the seat. “I just don’t want to think about this. I just want to be with you and not think about my  _ stupid _ family.”

“Then we’ll do something distracting when we get back,” Kurt murmurs, “I’ll take your mind off it, okay? And we can talk about it when you’re ready. But you will always be a part of my family.”

“Okay,” Blaine nods, “I love you.”

Kurt does distract him when they get back, putting on a movie and holding Blaine close, the thick comforter on top of them to help ground him. Blaine lets himself float, tethered by Kurt’s arms around him, until the stress slips away and he can fully relax.

He’ll talk about his dad later, when he less raw, but having Kurt helps him feel like he can take on the world, and if he falls Kurt will be right there to catch him.


End file.
